Always togther
by MoonlightWonderer
Summary: When Torchwood discovered 2 girls with remarkable abilities, will they trust them or not. Maby Jack/OC/OC in later chapters


A/N: Welcome to together always. My first proper Torchwood story. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Prologue

Cassi PoV

My name is Cassidy Spirit. I am 19 years old, and I'm a college student in England. Oh and I just happen to be an empathy. That is someone who can read people's emotions. My partner is Amber Stewart. She is also 19 years old. She basically keeps my 'talent' earthed and stops me going mental.

We have been dating for 3 years. Basically since we discovered we could hear each other's thoughts. It diffidently made asking her out easier. She already knew what I was going to as before I said it. Saved me a bit of embarrassment I can tell you. We can also see though each other's eyes if we concentrate really hard. It's almost like having 2 people inside your head instead of one.

We tried to keep our 'talents' secret. But when I witnessed a crime though Amber's eyes, I found myself trying to explain it to the police. They didn't believe us. Then they called in Torchwood.

Chapter 1

Cassi PoV

Myself and amber had been chosen to go on a 'field trip' to Wales. It was great for the first 2 days. Until someone knocked me over the head. When I awoke I was in a cell with a glass door. As strange man in war clothing was standing outside the door watching me. I could tell he was curious. But it was strange as if something was covering his emotions. But I didn't dwell on that when I realized Amber wasn't with me in the cell. Quickly delving into my mind I realized I couldn't read her thoughts but I could still just see though her eyes. She was also in a cell, which gave me hope that she was somewhere near.

"Who the fuck are you? And where is my girlfriend?" I growled at the mysterious man.

"Captain Jack Harkness. And she is safe. For now anyway. What I want to know his how you and your other half have such remarkable talents, yet remain co9mpletely human. There is not trace of alien activity on either of you."

I snapped backwards when I realized someone was talking to amber. It was fuzzy but I could just hear their conversation. He was aski8ng the same question but also making suggestive comments about our love life and how he could help spice it up. Amber had always be nervous around guys, and he was making her more scared by the minuet. Which in turn was making me very angry.

"ok I don't give a shit who you are, but you had better tell the guy who is talking to Amber to leave her the fuck alone and keep his comments to himself." I was getting slowly more angry as more of Ambers emotions filtered though to me. I realized by now that whoever these people were that they had drugged me. Obviously they didn't relies you don't drug a empathic. As their emotions are more powerful than normal peoples and when they are drugged they can't control their feeling or their actions. Unless someone grounds them. Only one person could do that for me. Amber.

Suddenly I could hear her voice.

"You need to let me out. If you don't she will lose control and hurt herself or you badly. Please let me out. I can calm her please…."

Even her voice started to fade to me, as I started pacing my cell, getting slowly more angry with every passing second, before with a feral growl I punched the wall, feeling the bones in my hand brake. But it only fueled my anger. Before I could do more damage though the door opened.

I was about to launch an attack when I blond blur flew towards me, wrapping it arms around my waist. I instantly calmed, wrapped my arms around her gently, rocking my girl back and forth, whispering nonsense. As my anger cooled I realized she was crying. A large part of that was due to her questioner scaring her, but a part of it was because I had hurt myself. I kissed her head gently, before looking over her shoulder at the 2 men watching us.

"Well that was interesting." The one call Harkness commented. The other nodded.

I growled at the only to feel amber tighten her arms around me. I lifted one hand stroking her hair softly calming her, sending happy calm thought though our bond. Once I was pretty sure she was nearly asleep (this how experience seemed to have scared her more than me) I turned once more to our prisoners.

"I think you have some explaining to do. And you had better have a bloody good reason for scaring us like this!"


End file.
